Mega Man Virus Reign
by ShineEmerald
Summary: It's the year 23XX. Aliens called Virus Magnetic Beings have come to Earth. Few of them have rebelled against the others, and became the new generation of Wave Changers. At last, their battle has started!
1. Chapter 0: Eternal Battle

**Author's Notes:**

I do not own any of the non-fictional characters (thus, Geo and the others) or anything else directly taken from the Megaman Starforce games. However, all the other content may only be used by others with my permission.  
>Also, it is posible that some chapters will be incomplete andor a sneak peek. This is due they are still being written, and will be UPDATED (not added as a new chapter) later on.  
>I gladly accept any kinds of reviews in order to improve my storywriting skills, although I request you to mainly focus on the story itself than grammar and spelling mistakes. This is mainly due I'm not that good in both parts, and especially not since English is not my main language.<br>But, most of all, have fun reading the story!

**ETERNAL BATTLE**

It's the year 22XX. It's been 3 years since the Meteor G incident. Geo, a.k.a. Mega Man, has matured since then. Due the fact he that he is finally reunited with his father, Kelvin. However... After 3 years, Geo is still worrying about the 'eternal battle' Sirius mentioned. He also ponders why the Mu Metal still hasn't emerged from himself yet... Until today...

"... and so the country of Whazzap is now third in the list of most visited vacation lands in Netopia."  
>Hope - "Geo, dinner's ready!"<br>Geo, along with Sonia who was invited to come over for dinner, rush down a soon as they smell...  
>Geo - "Great! Spaghetti with meatballs! You're lucky, Sonia. This is the best meal my mom can possibly make."<br>Sonia - *growl*  
>Kelvin - "Haha, seems like you're getting hungry only by hearing about that! No worries, you'll get used to it." *growl*<br>Hope - "Or not."  
>Geo - "By the way, anything special going on?"<br>Kelvin - "Not really, most news today is about top 10 mo-"  
>Journalist - "... I'm standing here right at Hills Boulevard, where you can see the attack clearly! It's seems like some giant virus is attacking buildings at Willshire Hills! Many people don't know what's going on, and it seems that the Satella Police can't do anything to it!"<br>Omega-xis - "Well, you kinda asked for it kid. Let's go."  
>Geo - "Awh man, just when I was about to dig in!"<br>Sonia - "You can do your lazy stuff later, it's hero time for now!"  
>She grabs him, and drags him halfway to the bus station, until he finally walks by himself.<br>Geo - "You call ME lazy? The boy who rescued the world THRICE?"

Some time later, the three (four if you count Lyra) finally arrive at Willshire Hills. They are releived to see the damage is still minimum.  
>Geo - "Come on, quick! Transcode, 003 Mega Man!"<br>Sonia - "Transcode, 004 Harp Note!"  
>The two suddenly disappeared, and reappeared on the Wave Road. They turned around a got the very first glimpse of their target... A gigantic dragon. Mega Man used his buster at full power, but the dragon didn't even notice it. Sonia tried her strongest battlecards, only to get the same result as Geo. Geo - "Let's try to get closer, there must be some weak point on his body!"<br>They climbed all the way to the top of the building closest to the dragon, but still didn't spot anything. Eventually, the dragon saw them. He unleashed a furious roar which knocked the two on the Wave Road. The dragon than used his claws to nail them down. Mega Man tries to use a Super Barrier chip, but gets knocked away. He then sees Sonia being badly injured by the dragon, much to his rage. Then he felt a well-known feeling... He was entering the Meteor Server! Red power rised up around him, while he was screaming due to the pain. The dragon prepares his claw for the final blow, but just as it was about to land, Mega Man stopped it with his blade in Black Ace forme.  
>Geo - "You... Will... Not... Lay... A single claw on her AGAIN!"<br>With tremendous power, Geo knocked the dragon back through 2 buildings, and quickly switched over to Red Joker. He was getting even beyond the Meteor Server... Geo - "RED GAIA... LAZER!"  
>Numerous disks appeared, emitting a big red lazer beam which crushed the armour of the dragon. As soon as it was all destroyed, a huge explosion occured destroying the dragon.<br>Geo fell on his knees due to the amount of stamina he had to use to change from Black Ace to Red Joker.  
>Geo - *huff-puff huff-puff* "What's... This?"<br>Something came out of his body... something fluid, silver-colored... He knew what it was... It finally appeared... The Mu Metal!  
>Geo - "Fine... Now I gotta... Watch for Solo..."<br>He turned around to lie down and catch his breath. But as soon as he opened his eyes, a giant blades struck down near him!  
>Geo - "Speaking about the devil..."<br>He quickly got on his feet, and changed to Black Ace to get out of Solo's range.  
>Solo - "I'm not here for the Mu Metal..."<br>Geo suddenly felt a surge of anger.  
>SOlo - "I'm here... To save these people!"<br>Geo started to lose his consciousness. Omega-xis appeared.  
>Omega-xis - "Geo? What's wrong, kid? Geo!"<br>Suddenly Omega-xis stopped talking. He looked down, seeing his body being consumed by Noise Waves. Noise Waves which flew into Geo.  
>Solo - "Prepare to die!"<br>He used a battlecard to launch himself in the direction of Geo. He swung his sword... But Geo stopped it. He looked up, and glared at Solo. Solo was suprised... This wasn't Geo's normal determined look. It was way more evil, bringing fear in anyone... Even Solo...  
>Geo - "Hahaha... Fool... Did you really think that you can defeat ME? DOUBLE METEOR SERVER ACCESS, CRIMSON!"<br>His wings disappeared, so did all the other armour on his body. Noise Wave gathered, and created the usual orb. Then the orb broke. He regained armour, although different... Out of his back came two dragon heads, a red one and a black one. Both his feet and his hands changed into gigantic claws. In the middle of his body, a yellow sphere appeared and his new wings were very different of those of the Black Ace forme... He attained the body of the Crimson Dragon!  
>Solo - "Hmph. Drawing upon more help of the Meteor Server? Weakling."<br>He jumped back, and charged power for a small while. Mega Man landed on the ground, just when he was being attacked by Solo. He unleashed 20 punches in a mere 3 seconds, but Mega Man blocked them all with help of the two dragon heads. While he was still blocking, he realized Solo didn't had Laplace in his hands. Just in time, he managed to throw up a barrier which blocked the sword, homing in like a boomerang.  
>Geo - "You cannot fool me with such moves! Dual Breath Cannon!"<br>The dragon heads stopped blocking attacks, and aimed at Solo. Then they opened fire. Two gigantic beams destroyed all in their path, except for Solo, who dodged just in time.

Meanwhile, Sonia had recovered and saw what was happening. She had already called for help, and various FM-ians and Satella members were on their way to help the people evacuate. Even the hertz and the viruses began evacuating. It was becoming way to dangerous to stay there between the eternal rival Geo and Solo...

2 hours later... All living being that were left in Willshire hills were Geo and Solo... Everyone else was gone. The city was devastated. Over half of all the buildings were either destroyed, or fell down. Due to the intensity of the Noise in Geo's attacks, almost all the EM Waves were eradicated. In the middle of the rubble, a small area of EM Waves remained as the last bit in the whole city. There, Geo and Solo were still fighting. Geo lost one of his dragon hands, and his armour was totally torn to pieces. Laplace had taken many hits, but still endured the fight, while half of Solo's armour was torn of. All that was left on the right side of his body was the suit that always lies underneath all the thick armour. The sole dragonhead which was left tried to attack Solo was more, but it was stopped by Laplace. Solo tried to slice it open with him, but didn't had the strength left. Both of them had to catch their breath, but they could expect an attack any moment. Solo - "This... Will be... Your end..."  
>Geo - "Don't be... So sure... Of... That..."<br>Solo - "Mu Vanisher!"  
>Geo - "Noise Eradicator!"<br>They raised their hands, putting them against each other, while creating a giant lazer with it. The purple lazer of Solo destroyed Geo and another part of the city... The red lazer of Geo destroyed Solo and the remaining EM Waves... As soon as the lazers vanished, there was nothing left on the place where the two were standing... Nothing...


	2. Chapter 1: Virus Wave Change!

**VIRUS WAVE CHANGE!**

_It's the year 23XX. Technology has advanced to its next stage over the years. People almost have full control over EM Waves now. They even succeeded in making a new kind of Wizards called Phantoms. They can EM Wave Change together with anyone. However, everything has its limits. As for this Wave Change, as example. It's restricted to a time period and it requires a lot of stamina to extend that period..._  
><em>Just like this, everyone lives with limits. The immensive amounts of Noise Waves that came free during the battle affected whole Netopia. And it still hasn't recovered. Wave Roads are starting to vanish, and EM Waves are getting weaker. Even all the Wizard and Matter Wave technology was eradicated for a certain period.<em>  
><em>As for Willshire Hills... It is no more. The city is in ruins, and no single EM Wave can get there anymore. This also makes it impossible for people to rebuild it, especially without a power source for other technology. So they left it... And due this, a new force will come for Earth...<em>

Boy - "Yoshi! Stop it!"  
>Yoshi looks around, and then spots...<br>Yoshi - "I see it!"  
>He runs in order to catch up with the ball. Then, something caught his attention. A long black car, heading for the tallest tower in Tinuum City. That's the fourth this week already, Yoshi thought.<br>Boy - "Yoshi, something wrong?"  
>Yoshi - "Ah, sorry, lost my concentration there for a sec."<br>He looks back at the car just to catch a glimpse of a masculine man, wearing black clothes, entering the tower.  
>The man acts like he's a machine. He goes straight for his goal. First the elevator. Once in, he pushes some buttons, like he's entering a code. The door suddenly closes, and he rises. Faster than an elevator should go.<br>Speakers - *ding-dong* "Floor 50."  
>The doors open, and the man walks outside at the exact same pace. Ahead of him are two beautifully decorated doors. He knocks, and hears someone saying come in... Mission accomplished, he thought. He walks in, and enters a big office. In the corners, there are some plants without flowers. The desk is made out of dark wood, and the a big chair behind it is made out of very black leather. But aside from that, everything in the room has multiple colours. Even one of the walls looks like it has, due to the giant windows in it.<br>Someone in the seat turns around, a woman with long black hair and beatiful brown eyes.  
>Woman - "Agent V, got the documents?"<br>Agent V - "Yes, ma'am."  
>Woman - "Let me see..."<br>She opens the suitcase. It's full of various files. They all have something in common... They are all files of the inhabitants of Dream Island. Woman - "Do all these children go to school in Echo Ridge?"  
>Agent V - "Yes, ma'am."<br>The woman picks three files, and inspects them.

NAME : WATASHI, CELES  
>MIDDLE NAMES: -<br>GENDER : FEMALE  
>AGE : 15<br>DATE OF BIRTH : 29/06/229X  
>HOMETOWN : DREAM ISLAND<br>HAIR TYPE : LONG/STRAIGHT  
>HAIR COLOUR : BROWN<br>IRISSES : BLUE  
>LENGTH : 1m78<br>DISTINCT FEATURES: ALWAYS WEARS HAIRCLIP  
>BLOOD TYPE : -<br>OCCUPATION : STUDENT, ECHO RIDGE

NAME : SPRING, RENAL  
>MIDDLE NAMES : -<br>GENDER : MALE  
>AGE : 15<br>DATE OF BIRTH : 14/03/229X  
>HOMETOWN : DREAM ISLAND<br>HAIR TYPE : SHORT/SPIKEY  
>HAIR COLOUR : BLACK<br>IRISSES : GREEN  
>LENGTH : 1m81 (just before 6 Feet, 6F=1m83)<br>DISTINCT FEATURES: TWO SCARS  
>BLOOD TYPE : -<br>OCCUPATION : STUDENT, ECHO RIDGE

NAME : AKIYAMA, RAIDEN  
>MIDDLE NAMES : -<br>GENDER : MALE  
>AGE : 17<br>DATE OF BIRTH : 18/12/229X  
>HOMETOWN : DREAM ISLAND<br>APPEARANCE  
>HAIR TYPE : MEDIUMSTRAIGHT  
>HAIR COLOUR : BLOND<br>IRISSES : BLUE  
>LENGTH : 1m85 (bit past 6 Feet)<br>DISTINCT FEATURES: PURPLE MARKINGS  
>BLOOD TYPE : -<br>OCCUPATION : STUDENT, ECHO RIDGE

Agent V - "Ma'am, why are you so sure that the VM are going to target children?"  
>Woman - "Watch and learn. I've only received information about 1 single EM Being that targeted a adult to be his partner, dead people not included."<br>Agent V - "Shall I sent troops, or would you like to do research for a bit longer?"  
>Woman - "Viruses should do the job. Whoever the VM-ains target to be their partner, they start at the same level of weakness.<br>Agent V - "Understood, ma'am."

Two days later, in Dream Island...  
>Boy - "That was the last of it."<br>Girl - "You sure? I got 2 bags still lying here!"  
>Boy - "Can't you do that yourself? I already threw away 2 bags!"<br>Girl - "I 3!"  
>Boy - "What? Seriously, Celes, where does all that garbage come from!"<br>Celes - "Uhm... You guys who blew up the science classroom with all those 'stink bombs' of yours? You could have killed us!"  
>Boy - "But I didn't!"<br>Celes - "Ugh, Renal, sometimes you're SO IMMATURE!"  
>Celes almost made Renal deaf with all the yelling. Just when he had hoped that she would stop, she threw a bag of garbage at him, knocking him over in a big pile of smelly garbage.<br>Celes - "That's what you get for getting me into this!"  
>Renal - *sigh* "gulzz"<br>Renal kept on mumbling while still lying in the garbage, until Celes pulled him out.  
>Celes - "And now you're gonna-"<br>She suddenly stopped. Renal turned around and then saw garbage piles burst up. The bursts came closer and closer, until the nearest pile burst up. It burried the two under garbage. When the two crawled out, they saw to weird beings, very similar to viruses.  
>Renal - "What is?"<br>Male Being - "No time! Quick, take this and Wave Change!"  
>He created a blank battlechip by gathering light and gave it to Renal. The other being did the same, but gave it to Celes.<br>Renal - "W-Wave Change? How?"  
>Male Being - "You humans can Wave Change right?"<br>Celes - "Y-Yeah, but we have never done it before!"  
>Female Being - "Oh, m-my apologies..."<br>Male Being - "Shout 'Virus Wave Change', then your name, then 'On the Air'!"  
>Renal - "... V-Virus Wave Change, Renal Spring, On the Air!"<br>Both Renal and the male Being turned white, and then disappeared. When Renal opened his eyes, he saw the Wave Road.  
>Renal - "Hm... Doesn't feel any different from normal."<br>Male Being - "Hey, kid, look out, those viruses are after me!"  
>Renal - "W-Wait! After YOU? Then why did you two get me and Celes involved!"<br>Male Being - "Because this way, we're on full power. Now, throw up a shield so that the girls can Wave Change!"  
>Renal - "A shiel- WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"<br>Renal just now realized that his clothes had changed. His jeans had changed in white, leather pants with some bandages around his left leg. His vest changed into a white jacket with black stripes, and he now wore a shoulderpad on his right arm. He got a plat on his right part of his breast, and earrings in his ear. The being had changed to clear flames, which resided on his right arm. The only way you could recognize it was due to his eyes.  
>Male - Being - "This is your changed look during Wave Change. By the way, my name's Horizon! Remember it well!"<br>Renal - "Alright, but throw up a barrier? How the heck do I do that?"  
>Horizon - "Just focus on your palms and on creating one! Now quick, those viruses are coming!"<br>Renal looked at the viruses. They were closing in, but didn't seem that tough. Renal focused, and before he knew it, a near invisible shield appeared before him, and hold off the enemies attacks. However, they still knocked him back a little.  
>Female Being - "Quick, we should Wave Change too!"<br>Celes - "Are they having trouble?"  
>Female Being - "Right, humans can't see EM Waves, my bad..."<br>Celes - "Uhm... It's alright... I think... Anyways, virus Wave Change, Celes Watashi, On the Air!"  
>Celes, and the female Being appeared in their fused form, next to Renal. The skirt she wore had changed, and now also had a steel chain attached. Her jacket lost the sleeves, had become longer and pointy at the end, and the buttons had changed into threads. She gained a chain around her left arm, and a symbol on her right arm. Her hairclip changed into a circlet, with the eyes of the Being, and she gained two metal parts on her face, which could change into a mouthcap with the mouth of the being. Her collar was way bigger than it was before, being able to cover her face up to her nose, and her left hand had canged into a sword.<br>Celes - "Is this... My Wave Forme?"  
>Female Being - "Yes. My name's Noa, the combat VM-ian of the two. That's why you have a sword. Quick now, use it to eliminate those viruses, they can't hold it off any longer!"<br>Celes quickly dashed towards the virus, and gracefully swung her sword. She deleted them all with ease.  
>Celes - "Well that was easy. Couldn't Renal handle that by himself?"<br>Horizon - "Nope. Your abbilities while Wave Changed depend on the EM Being you Wave Changed with. In this case, I'm a supportive type. I can support others by creating barriers, or doing special things. Noa, on the other hand, is a combat type. Her swords are very strong, and it is sure that when she Wave Changes, her host gets at least one sword."  
>Celes - "Awh man, so I've got to do all the hard work!"<br>Renal - "Hehehe..."  
>Horizon - "Hm... What's... Look out!"<br>Celes turns her head, and sees a small lazer coming their way. As soon as it was close enough it exploded, destroying a small part of the dump. On the place where Celes and Renal were standing, only flames remained...


	3. Chapter 2: Warriors of the Universe

**Warriors of the Universe**

Red flames were dancing between ashes and garbage. The viruses which are responsible for the explosion look around carefully, to see if the two humans have survived. They nod to each other, and go away. They almost reached the exit, when...  
>Celes - "Starlight!"<br>A blinding flash appeared. All the viruses were struck by the intense light. When everything was normal again, no virus was left alive.  
>Celes - *huff-puff huff-puff* "So these... Are Special Attacks... Huh?<br>Noa - "I-I think you overdid it a little..."  
>Horizon - "A little? With the power you have now, 1 of those attacks is all you can do!"<br>Suddenly more viruses appeared. This time, stronger variants and in larger groups.  
>Renal - "Great... Just when she's out of energy."<br>Noa - "It shouldn't be that big of a problem... Although you're exhausted, you're only limited in using Special Attacks or Chip Attacks."  
>Celes - *huff-puff* "Chip... Attacks?"<br>Horizon - "Not something to do in that state. Kid, got any Battle Cards at hand?"  
>Renal - "Yeah, a few..."<br>Horizon - "Good, throw them in the air, channel you powers, and shout upload!"  
>Renal did exactly as he was told, and then turned white for a second.<br>Horizon - "Now, picture the Battle Card in your head and use it the same way as Barrier."  
>Renal - "Got it. Hyper Cannon!"<br>His arms changed into a cannon. He fired at the enemies, and although he only hit one, the explosion afterwards deleted several more enemies. He repeated this attack, and tried to do it one more time, but without result.  
>Renal - "Huh?"<br>Horizon - "Watch out, I forgot to mention that the amount of times you can use a single Chip Attack depends on how many times you've uploaded that chip. Reloading takes a while, so that's only an option when outside battles."  
>Celes - "No worries, I'll deal with the rest!"<br>With regained strength, Celes ran in the direction of the enemies, and deleted them one by one. Any incoming attacks were blocked by Renal's Barrier. Then, she sensed something unusual. When she saw an enemy was about to attack her, a shield appeared in front of her.  
>Celes - "Thanks Ren!"<br>Renal - "That last one wasn't me!"  
>Noa - "Oh, I'm very sorry. I forgot to tell you that you can summon a shield too. Although, not as useful as Horizon's Barriers..."<br>Celes - "That's alright."  
>She deleted the virus that attacked her, finishing the battle.<p>

After the two pulsed out, they confronted Horizon and Noa.  
>Renal - "So... WHY THE HECK DID YOU LEAD THOSE STUPID viruses TO US?"<br>Horizon - "Calm down, hothead. Let us start from the beginning. You know FM-ians and AM-ians, right?  
>Celes - "Yeah, we know those... Why?"<br>Noa - "Well, we're another one of those races... Virus Magnetic Beings..."  
>Horizon - "Or just VM-ians. We are different compared to the other two races in that we are born different, more specialized in combat and we can become visible to the naked eye if we want."<br>Renal - "Alright, but that still doesn't answer my question."  
>Horizon - "Wait for it, idiot."<br>Renal suddenly punched Horizon Renal - "EXCUSE ME?"  
>Noa - "Uhm, well... We needed to come here, but then we were chased by those viruses... It were to many, so we had to Wave Change with humans in order to gain enough power to delete them..."<br>Horizon and Renal were still fighting. They now started throwing garbage at each other, making Renal smell more than he already did.  
>Celes - "That's alright, but why did you two came here anyways?"<br>Horizon - "Er-hem... We came here because our planet has been taken by a traitor."  
>Renal - "A... Traitor? You mean, another VM-ian?"<br>Horizon - "Yeah. His name's Sirius. He's my brother, but was banished long ago because of his Dark Hole powers. Not that long ago, he sucked up our home planet to his own dimension. Now we're trying to find him and destroy his entire dimension, releasing everything in it."  
>Renal - "But, how do you know he's on Earth?"<br>Horizon - "He's not here, but since EM Waves are the strongest on this planet, without having that much EM Beings on it, this was the perfect place for him to start creating that dimension. So somewhere on this planet, there must be a portal to that dimension.  
>Celes - "Wait... SOMEWHERE? How do you know where you must even START looking then?"<br>Horizon - "Don't you think I've intel about this planet? There are undoubtedly multiple portals to that other dimension. In a city somewhere in this country, there's a research facility of EM Waves which has existed over 50 years, so there MUST be some information there. We just have to break in."  
>Renal - "And how do you want to do THAT?"<br>Horizon - "EM Waves have become weaker on this planet. We even heard that they are to weak to see changes in EM Waves radiation in a few seconds. With other words, when we're on the Wave Road we can sneak in with ease. The sole place where EM Waves don't exist on this planet in End City."  
>Celes - "And I assume you want us to help you?"<br>Noa - "Correct. No offense, but before we can do this, you two need some training to handle our combined powers."  
>Renal - "Great. As if homework isn't enough already!"<p>

Meanwhile, near End City dark EM Waves have gathered... Viruses are attracted to the location. So are three VM-ians... One shaped like a jackal wearing golden necklaces, one masked being which distorts all space around him and one being with arms of stone which make it look like he's very muscular.  
>Masked Being - What's this? I sense waves with the exact same radiation... That should be impossible. Unless a being has shattered. Musclar Being - Well, time for your powers Anubis. Jackal - How come you're so sure that it's a being that has shattered? Musclar Being - This darkness in the Waves can only be from a being. Masked Being - But still, you also sense how strong it is, don't you? Anubis, you shouldn't do this, it can be way too dangerous. Anubis - Shut up Neut, I'm thinking... The three were silent for a minute. Then, purple waves started to gather. They materialized in binary codes, until it had the shape of a human. Then the waves started to materialize. They became a person with white hair, red eyes and black clothes. They waves became Solo. It looked like he was in trance at first, but eventually, he opened closed his eyes and opened again, and started to act normal.<br>Solo - ... Where am I? What are you? Neut - You're in the Wave World. We're the VM-ians that saved you from death. Solo - Hmph... I don't expect anyone to save me. Anubis - Well if I didn't, you would be dispersed even further right now, until you couldn't me recollected ever again. Solo - Re... Recollected? You mean... You can collect EM Waves and make objects out of them? Anubis - No. I can only restore dispersed beings and disperse beings. That's why I'm called Anubis. I'm the god of death under the VM-ians. Solo - Hmph. Good thing I'm not Wa- Wait a minute... Wave World? But I'm not even Wave Changed right now! Anubis - That's a little side effect from my powers. Depending on how much the beings have dispersed, it takes longer time to fully recover. Once you automatically change into your Wave Forme, you are fully recovered again. Solo started to look hopeful, as if he finally started to be happy for the first time.  
>Solo - Then... You can also restore Geo right? Without the corrupting Noise Waves! Neut - Geo? Who's that? Muscular Being - Don't start making demands! We don't even know you! Anubis - Shut up you two. I don't know who you're talking about, but you were the only dispersed being we picked up. Solo - I... I get it... Anubis - Now, let's talk about more important issues. Like the Maker's Sword... Solo was surprised. He looked up with interest in his eyes.<br>Solo - Is... Is it still in good state? Anubis - Yes, but we need your help to get it. What do you say? By the way, you can recover even when you're far away from this place. Solo - Finally... The VM-ians turned around and went ahead. Solo wanted to follow them, but stopped to stare at the city were he fought his rival... He had won...


	4. Chapter 3: Detention

**Detention**

Renal - "Detention? School hasn't even started yet!"  
>Teacher - "And that's why you have now entered the school's record book. You're the first to get detention before the first bell."<br>The teacher walks away, while Renal mumbles some unpleasant things about him. Celes passes by and heads towards Renal.  
>Celes - "Morning. Why so frustrated?"<br>Renal -"Owh morning, Celes. Well, I got detenti- what the heck are you wearing?"  
>At first glance it looked like Celes was wearing normal clothes, some dark trousers, a black shirt and a white cardigan. But if you looked up... she was wearing a duck hat.<br>Celes - "What do you me-"  
>She looks up and notices the duck hat. After a few seconds of staring, she turns red and throws the hat on the ground.<br>Celes - "W-was I-I wearin-ng that the w-w-whole time?"  
>Renal - "Not only that, but it seems that somebody has pasted various stuff all over your back."<br>Celes turns her head and gets even redder. Due to both shame and anger.  
>Celes - "If I get the person who did this... I'm going to break every SINGLE bone in his entire body!"<br>Renal - (Oh, god, I'm dead when she finds out that it was my plan...)  
>The first bell rang, and due to being surprised, Renal accidentally knocked down a vase. Celes saw it falling, and tried to catch it, but was just a tad to late. The same teacher that gave Renal detention appeared again, walked by, and...<br>Teacher - "Detention miss Watashi."  
>Celes - "What? Ugh, Renal! This is your stupid fault! I've got detention, and me clothes are also ruined!"<br>Renal - *whisper* "Like they weren't ruined already..."

Renal and Celes entered a classroom, still arguing, and walked to where their desks... Usually stand.  
>Celes - "Owh, shut up! As if yo... Why are the desks against the walls?"<br>Renal looked at the walls, seeing every single desk (including that of the teacher) was moved against the walls. A small group of pupils were chatting, and Renal heard enough to know that they were wondering about the same thing.  
>? - "Well, everyone is fashionably late... Just as always."<br>A man with frizzy hair and glasses entered the room. He was holding a small suitcase, and some coffee.  
>Renal - "Uhm... Morning mr. Abeo."<br>Abeo -" Morning everyone. How were your weekends?"  
>Celes - "Smelly, as always..."<br>She glared at Renal for a few seconds.  
>Renal - "Well, sorr~y for asking you to help me every weekend! Anyways, why are the desks against the wall, sir?"<br>Abeo - "Well, today we're gonna have a very special lesson, but I'll wait until everyone has gathered."

A few minutes went by, until a big class of 30 people was complete. Everyone was at one side of the room, while mr. Abeo was writing down some notes.  
>Abeo - "Alright, now that everyone is here... Today, we're gonna use the Visualize Technology and study some EM Waves for real."<br>He pushed a button on his desk. Suddenly, the room was filled with the weak remains of the Wave Road. Everyone was fascinated about the fact that you really can see about how much Waves there are in a single location (recognizable by moving lines and pulses.)  
>Abeo - "Everyone's attention, please."<br>Almost everyone looked at mr. Abeo, few people still looking at the EM Waves. Renal and Celes were the only was who still hadn't even looked around.  
>Abeo - "Alright. Now, this is the Wave Road, although just a small part of it. These are the invisible Waves that we people use for our needs. They are spread across the entire universe, and although they look the same, these ones are much stronger that the Waves outside, making it impossible, even with our technology, to Wave Change outside a building, and get in by use of the Wave Road."<br>Pupil - "Professor, there aren't any Waves at End City, right?"  
>Abeo - "Ah, yes. The single place in the whole universe where there aren't any Waves, is End City... Years ago, it was called Willshire Hills. The hero of that time, the so called Blue Bomber, went berserk after defeating the largest virus ever to be recorded in human history. Then, out of nowhere, a purple kid with a giant blade appeared. The two had a fight, and due to the immensive amounts of Noise Waves that came free by the Blue Bomber's attacks destroyed all EM Waves in Willshire Hills. The attacks of the two were also so devastating, that they destroyed the city. Making it a doomed city, hence the name End City."<br>Other Pupil - "Sir, what are Noise Waves? And why couldn't the EM Waves restore itself?"  
>Abeo - "Good questions. First, the city couldn't restore due the time that the battle took. It spanned over about 10 hours. When Waves disappear on one place for too long, we speak about Harmonizing. EM Waves stumble upon frontiers created over time by the vanishing Waves. That way, they can't access a certain location anymore, until something attracts them. That's the only way to by pass the frontiers. One way to do this is a Black Hole. But in order to generate a Black Hole, we need EM Waves. So we can't artificially by pass it. There has to occur something naturally that attracts them. As for the Noise Waves, those are..."<p>

After an hour went by, the school bells rang. All pupils left the classroom, except for Celes and Renal.  
>Renal - Uhm, sir... If you wouldn't mind, could you talk to the principal for us? We have detention, but we'd like to train our skills while... Wave Changed.<br>Celes put up a shocked expression, while grabbing her bag, quickly walked to Renal and stood on his foot, who tried to hide the pain.  
>Abeo - "Wait... You two can Wave Change? That's wonderful! Why didn't you say that earlier! Now I can explain about that next lesson..."<br>Renal - "Let's make a deal. If you manage to let us sit over our detention here, than we will be lesson material."  
>Abeo - "Deal! I'll go to the principal right now!"<br>The three left the room, although Celes and Renal headed an other direction. And than, Celes punched him.  
>Celes - "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? The fact that we can Wave Change has to stay a secret! And I don't want to be the study object of him!"<br>Renal - "Calm down... There are many men who study various aspects of women, like me for example. It isn't such a big deal."  
>Celes - "WHAT? PERVERT!"<p>

Later that day, after school was over, they returned to mr. Abeo's classroom. They explained that they would come back in a bit, due they could only Wave Change at a Wave Hole. Upon re-entering the classroom, Abeo was absolutely stunned by their looks.  
>Abeo - "So this are your Wave Changed formes? Amazing! Now, shall we do that one of you two trains and that I examine the other in the mean time?" Renal - "Yeah, sure!"<br>Celes - "I-I'm going to train f-first!"  
>She quickly started deleting viruses. She realized they were growing in numbers, and uploaded new chips: Tornado Flurry, Barrier and ATK Boost. She used Tornado Flurry, and spinned around while many sharp petals were twirling around her. She saw that a virus was about to attack, and quickly countered with a powerful swing of her sword, which made all viruses that were hit explode.<br>Abeo - "This is just too wonderful! Was that a chip too? I haven't seen it before..."  
>Celes - "No, that was an attack of my own actually..."<br>Abeo - "Does it have a name?"  
>Celes - "... It does now. I call it Starburst Blade! I-If you guys like that name too, that is..."<br>Renal - "Sounds great. Now it's my turn!"  
>He wanted to attack a viruses, but was countered. Celes started laughing, while Renal was starting to get angry.<br>Renal - "You little... He swung his arm once in order to heal himself. Then he swung it another time to cast various sharp projectiles to appear and pierce the virus."  
>Abeo - "And what's that move's name?"<br>Renal - "Oh, that? That was a Battle Card."  
>Abeo - "Owh, I see... By the way, do you to guys have names for you Wave Changed formes?"<br>Renal - "Names huh?"  
>He threw up a barrier, and looked at his right palm, where Horizon resided.<br>Renal - "Eternal Rizon!"  
>Celes casted Starlight to delete viruses with light of the flash, and looked up.<br>Celes - "Celestial Nova!"  
>Abeo then started to put up a sinister expression, which Renal and Celes didn't see.<br>Abeo - "Rizon and Nova, huh...?"


	5. Chapter 4: Preparations

**PREPARATIONS**

Wednesday...

Renal - *Sigh* "We've been waiting for hours now... Where's that friggin bus?"  
>Horizon - "Calm down, hothead... We've been only waiting here for 20 minutes..."<br>Renal - "So what? That's still way too long!"  
>Celes - *Sigh* "There they go again... By the way, Noa, how are we actually gonna look for Sirius?"<br>Noa - "By finding data. There's a research lab in Tinuum City. We must find it, and get into their databases."  
>Celes - "Into their databases? How?"<br>Noa - "Easy. Wave Road."  
>The bus finally arrived. The four went inside, paid for tickets, and went to sit in the back. Renal and Horizon were still arguing till the next busstop.<br>Celes - "Guys! Seriously, stop it already!"  
>Renal - *sigh* "Alright, alright... You know what, you two dematerialize. You will probably scare the kids anyways."<br>Noa - "Oh, I'm very sorry... I didn't thought about those poor little kids... I'll stay in your hairclip in the mean time, if you don't mind..."  
>Celes - "Of course not, Noa."<br>Noa turned white, and then all her waves transfered to Celes's hairclip.  
>Celes - "Didn't even know that EM Waves could flow into it."<br>Renal - "By the way, shouldn't you dematerialize?"  
>Horizon - "No, I shouldn't. Because I'm awesome."<br>Renal - "Right... Just shut your mouth."

After half an hour, the four (Noa had materialized again) finally arrived at Tinuum City.  
>Celes - "Alright, let's execute operation Sirius."<br>Horizon - "Finally! First, we need to find out where that research lab is."  
>Renal - "Let's ask some people."<br>The four split up in 2 groups and went around asking questions. After ten minutes of asking, every answer was the same: is there a research lab in this city? The four gathered again at a map of the city.  
>Renal - "Well, that worked big time..."<br>Noa - "Wait a minute... We could ask the Hertz inside this map!"  
>Renal - "And how do you plan to do that?"<br>Horizon - "Same way as we always do stuff. Wave Road.  
>Celes - "It's a possibilty, but can we Pulse In from here?<br>Horizon - "Just be sure that people don't see you. Wave Changing isn't special anymore, but Virus Wave Change... I don't think anyone has seen that before..."  
>Celes - "Got it."<br>Celes and Noa headed for an alley. There, they pulsed in and went beck to the map.  
>Celes - "Alright. What should I do now?"<br>Noa - "Focus. Try to feel the EM Waves, and then direct them to the waves you see flowing above the map."  
>Celes looked at the map and noticed a small group of whirling waves. She did what she was told, and then her whole body broke up in Waves and flew into the whirl at high speed. She closed her eyes due to her speed. When she opened them again, she was standing on a big platform. She looked around. Waves were flowing everywhere around it. She also saw Hertzes appearing and disappearing. Probably heading for the Sky Road, she thought.<br>Noa - "There they are."  
>Celes looked around, and immediately noticed the navigators. They were easy to distinguish in that they looked very different and were giving directions to various traveling hertzes. She entered the que, and within 30 seconds, it was her turn.<br>Celes - "Uhm... Do you know where the research facility of this town is?"  
>Navigator Hertz - "Of course I do. I know every place in this city." *Beeeeeeeeeeeeep bloop bloop*<br>EM Waves gathered and formed a Battle Card, floating before Celes.  
>Celes - "A... Battle Card?"<br>Noa - "Upload it, and the directions will be transfered to your brain."  
>Celes - "A-Alright... Upload!"<p>

After Pulsing Out, the two returned to Renal and Horizon.  
>Renal - "So, know where it is?"<br>Celes - "Yeah! However, would you mind passing by the Battle Card stores first?"  
>Renal - "Well... That's fine by me, but I don't have any money with me."<br>Horizon - "No worries. There's a Hertz on the Wave Road who you can trade Battle Cards with."  
>They all Wave Changed, and headed for a Card Shop that was nearby (Celes asked for its location). Once at the trader, Renal traded Battle Cards which he gained from training on Metaurs, and Celes traded some random cards that she didn't use.<br>Renal - "What did you get?"  
>Celes - "Two recovery cards, one Longsword and three Viper Cannons. You?"<br>Renal - "Uhm... Wave Magnet... Grapple... And two Reversal Barriers. By the way, what does that Viper Cannon do?"  
>Celes - "Uh... It's a buster that fires at very high rate. Seems useful for timed attacks."<br>Horizon - "Thinks those are enough for the operation?"  
>Renal - "Yeah... Let's do this!"<p>

Meanwhile...  
>Anubis - "How are preparations coming along?"<br>The jackal was overlooking the hustle and bustle in the CBD of Tinuum City. Behind him were Neut, and a man hidden by the shadows.  
>Neut - "We're almost finished. All the viruses are standing by for the plan."<br>Anubis - "Good. But let me still say this, I don't allow failing! We need that Master Sword to attain Ultimate!"  
>Man - "Yeah, yeah, you don't have to say it that many times..."<br>Purple Waves gathered and formed Solo, now with his complete old look.  
>Solo - "You guys never told me how you were going to use that so called Ultimate."<br>Anubis - "Our allies get it."  
>Solo - "What allies?"<br>Neut - "Did you really think we're the only VM-ians on our side? We're gonna need much more power if the VM King is going to fight us! Even Ultimate wouldn't be enough!"  
>Solo - "Alright, and after that?"<br>Anubis - "You've seen our powers right? That should be enough to explain what we're gonna do after we gain Ultimate. And no worries, once Laplace has revived he'll be a VM-ian too."  
>Solo - "What's this now?"<br>Anubis - "I have the power to revive beings, but it will act as if they are reborn. And all those viruses you and the Blue Bomber deleted in your fight resulted in him being reborn as a VM-ian."  
>Solo - "What will be the diffrences between the old Laplace and the VM Laplace?"<br>Anubis - "You'll have to see for yourself."  
>Man - "How much longer is this going to take? We need to get data people."<br>Neut - "Let's go, the viruses can't wait any longer..."  
>Man - "Hehehe... Watch as we wreak havoc in this stupid city. Huhahaha..."<p> 


End file.
